In some systems, such as a flight operation system (FOS), the FOS has limited search, sort, and filter capabilities. Moreover, as applications migrate out of the FOS to individual platforms, information used to answer an operational question has to be assembled from many fragments, resulting in a laborious and time-consuming process.
In some systems, the flight/crew history functionality resides in legacy Transaction Processing Facility (TPF) mainframe environment(s). Every change event to a FOS flight or crew record is logged chronologically to the flight leg history or crew history record respectively. The change event can be generated by any of the multiple tightly coupled applications residing in the FOS. As these applications migrate out of the FOS, the user will be required to access multiple systems to view flight/crew historical events/history records. Also, the historical events/history records may be available in individual systems in different formats.
In some industries, such as the airline industry, airline employees access historical events, such as flight and crew history. They often query flight history to retrieve information about diversions, delays, flight plans, weather briefings, and cancelations. At airports, flight and crew history may be used to resolve gate, aircraft, fuel, and crew conflicts. At an operations center, history may be used to determine the sequence of historical events resulting in a weight-restricted flight, or to investigate an aircraft incident. However, sorting through different history events may be difficult if there are a multitude of history events for a single flight and those events are not time-sequenced. This difficulty increases when applications have migrated out of FOS onto individual platforms. History events are sequenced for a single flight only by application, but not across all applications, resulting in a more cumbersome process to use history as an operational tool.
Therefore, what is needed is a system, method, or apparatus that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.